Family
by H. S. Hines
Summary: Sequel to Ghosts. Seven has a family now. Femslash. Please R&R. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: **Sequel** to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Family, Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Seven had not anticipated how much Mezoti might have changed since she left Voyager several months before. But change she had...

She was stubborn, obstinate and willful. She demanded at least as often as she requested and she was now prone to small fits of temper. The captain had helped Seven five weeks ago with finishing the paperwork involved in adopting a child, especially from a non-federated world. Seven had been pleasantly surprised to discover that the Federation still considered her a citizen and therefore, she could legally adopt through them.

Though no actual 'paper' had been involved, Seven had found the process slow and slightly tedious. She read the laws and regulations concerning adoption of non-Federation orphans by Federation members, the laws concerning regular adoption and once through the legal jargon, she signed her name: Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix One, nee Annika Hansen. Upon reaching the third place she had to sign, Seven almost considered using numbers to represent her numerical name, but instead used those for her initials: 7/9 n. AH. She simply began leaving out Tertiary Adjunct...'

But in the end, she admitted that it was worth writing her full name and title a hundred times over if it meant that she would once again see the delight in her new daughter's eyes.

The delight that was not present at this moment.

"I will not comply!" Mezoti declared. Seven did not understand why Mezoti refused to sleep. She no longer needed but an hour a night of regeneration, which she received through a small regeneration unit that had been set up in the quarters designated for Mezoti upon her return to Voyager. "I wish to regenerate with you!"

"We have this discussion every night, Mezoti. Your body no longer needs to regenerate in the manner that mine does. You require _sleep_. Since you have a bed to sleep in, you should use it for that purpose." Seven looked at the defiant look in Mezoti's eyes and commanded firmly, "Comply." At which, the young Norcadian flung herself on the bed and wailed.

"It's not fair," she howled into her pillow. Then her lungs produced the longest, most drawn out cry Seven had ever heard, followed by muffled sobs and several repetitious cries of "It's not fair!"

"I believe the correct phrase to respond with is, 'life is not fair,'" Seven stated as she had heard Samantha Wildman say to Naomi on the occasions that the half-Ktarian child chose to be unreasonable. However, Mezoti's response was not the quiet compliance of Naomi, it was a violent screaming fit. She kicked the bed and ripped at her pillow, alarming Seven enormously.

Seven stood at the head of the bed, her hands clasped behind her, completely unsure how to handle this situation. She stood and watched helplessly as Mezoti wore herself out and eventually lay gasping, her pillow soaked and her face a mess. Seven walked to the small washroom and acquired a washcloth, dipped it in water, and walked back to Mezoti's side. She sat on the bed and cleaned the exhausted child's face. Mezoti lay still, her swollen eyes slowly shutting, fighting sleep as long as she could.

Seven stroked her hair and back, noting that this calmed her daughter and gently continued to do so until Mezoti drifted off to sleep, still murmuring that it wasn't fair. Seven wondered what it was exactly that Mezoti found so unfair, but had found that asking only led to more frustration on the child's part.

Her daughter, who could understand warp theory and eloquently elucidate the differences between over a thousand or more cultures, couldn't express her feelings about this subject beyond 'it isn't fair.'

Seven felt _that_ wasn't fair. To either of them.

She repressed a sigh and stood. The regeneration until attached to the bed whirred to life and Seven walked out of the small quarters into the hall on deck three. She leaned against the wall for a moment, collecting herself.

"Rough night?" Seven straightened immediately and looked over at Samantha Wildman.

"Mezoti did not wish to sleep." She explained and wondered if she appeared as haggard as she felt.

"Tell me about it," Sam said smiling. "Sometimes I have to drag Naomi to bed, kicking and screaming." Seven's eyes widened as she heard the description of what had just transpired with Mezoti.

"That is just exactly what I did. Except that I did not force her into her bed." Samantha chuckled.

"Kids," she said. "You love 'em to death, but sometimes, they can drive you crazy just trying to get them to do what's only good for 'em." Seven nodded in agreement. Sam smiled at her again. "So how are you enjoying motherhood so far?"

"The benefits outweigh the... disturbances." Samantha outright laughed at Seven's carefully chosen word.

"Yes, they do." They shared a moment of understanding, then Samantha excused herself. "I've gotta get some sleep myself. I pulled an early shift for tomorrow. Nice talkin' to you."

"Good-night, Ensign." Seven replied. Samantha turned around and smiled at Seven.

"Please, call me Sam. Good-night, Seven."

"Good-night... Sam." Seven nodded to the retreating form, whose quarters were right across from Mezoti's and then walked to the turbolift, feeling the need to regenerate early tonight. As a second thought, however, she made a brief detour and found herself pressing the chime to B'Elanna's quarters.

The doors slid open as B'Elanna called for her to enter. She looked up from the Engineering reports in her hands and her face lit up. She dropped the ever-hated paperwork and stood up, meeting Seven half way.

"This is a pleasant surprise," she said as she went on tiptoe to kiss the much taller blonde. Seven hugged B'Elanna to her, gaining strength from the contact.

"I missed you," Seven told her. B'Elanna sighed and leaned against Seven's chest, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you, too. How has your day been?" She sat on the couch and glared at all the padds strewn across it, the evidence of her position as Chief Engineer. She swiped them onto the floor with her arm, receiving a raised eyebrow from Seven, who then sat in the proffered seat.

"Astrometrics experienced a power outage for one-point-three minutes that set Icheb and I back five hours on development of a way to increase shield efficiency by seventy-two-point-eight percent. Once we had 'caught up' Icheb was required by Lieutenant Tuvok for his Astronavigation lesson." B'Elanna grinned at the way Seven paused before using any colloquialisms. She made a face at the last part.

"I hated Astronav. I almost failed it both years it was required." Seven raised her right brow, earning a smile from B'Elanna who found this one of her cutest expressions.

"I find it difficult to believe that you almost failed at any course." B'Elanna grinned at Seven.

"That's one of the reasons I like you," she responded.

"After Icheb left, I met Naomi for a game of Kadis Kot during lunch, then I worked with Mezoti on her Literature assignment. She was having difficulty selecting a work from Voyager's library, so I suggested that she look under subjects she was the most interested in."

"What's her assignment?"

"A 'book report.' From any non-federated world in the Beta Quadrant."

"What did she pick?"

" 'Ileb Durorros Uhdu.' "

" 'If I could touch the sky.' I think I read that when I was fifteen. It was too wordy."

"The Zeons are well known for verbosity in their literature."

"Precisely," B'Elanna agreed, grinning. Seven continued to describe her day right up until putting Mezoti to bed. "It's a phase, she'll grow out of it. Though I can't blame her for wanting to spend all her time with you." Seven blushed slightly. "More than just because you're you, you are now her mother and she's probably got some severe separation anxiety after what she's been through."

"I had considered that point, but I am at a loss as for what to do. I wish to give her comfort, but I do not wish to debilitate her. I am afraid that if I give into her whims and let her spend all her time with me, then she will be unable to cope when I leave on away missions or if I die." B'Elanna jumped at the last word. Trust only Seven of Nine to be so blunt.

"You should talk to her about it. Explain your concerns. She's a bright kid, she'll understand."

"I have already attempted to do so. She argued that she was aware that I had to leave for ship's business, but that there is no reason for me not to spend all my off hours with her. I pointed out that Samantha Wildman does not spend all her off time with Naomi, but she simply contended with, 'If Samantha Wildman jumped into a carnivore infested lake, would you follow?' " B'Elanna laughed so hard that tears ran down her face, both at Seven's impression of Mezoti and the child's response.

"What did you say back?" She managed to gasp out. Seven looked perturbed, but responded.

" 'Of course I would, if she required assistance and there were no transporters available. Though I see no logical reason as to why she would do such a thing.' " B'Elanna didn't even try to keep a straight face. Over her laughter, Seven managed to state, "I do not see what is so amusing."

"If you have to explain the joke Seven, then it's not funny." Seven raised an eyebrow and B'Elanna quit teasing her. "Okay, okay. Almost all parents have a variation of 'if all your friends jumped off a bridge, would you jump with them?' But I've never heard a kid use it on their parent." B'Elanna kept laughing and Seven agreed with her: it wasn't funny.

Soon, as B'Elanna began telling of her day, Seven found that she could no longer be upset. Before long, she was laughing with B'Elanna, feeling all her stress leave her body until B'Elanna talked herself to sleep. Seven looked at the sleeping beauty before her and gave into the urge to kiss her, ever so gently. B'Elanna woke to Seven kneeling next to her, her lips pressing against her own and her body seemed to come alive.

Within moments, the chaste kiss had turned into a passionate embrace that left both gasping for air. B'Elanna felt the blood burning through her body at the insistence of her hearts, pounding in her ears and chest and…lower. Seven breathed heavily, her body throbbing and tingling. She suddenly felt too hot and she realized that her hair was disheveled from B'Elanna's fingers.

Though they had been dating for almost three months now, they still were not public about their relationship. Having learned from the reprimands from her relationship with Tom Paris, B'Elanna was discreet and kept Seven all to herself. That is not to say that their relationship was any less passionate, if anything, it was more. More passionate and more precious to B'Elanna than anything she had ever experienced.

So she kept Seven to herself, like a precious gem she must guard from the universe, lest it steal her away. Seven remained as aloof in her work as ever, only showing her more wild and tender side to B'Elanna, Mezoti and occasionally, Naomi. Sometimes she felt like a secret, though, as if B'Elanna was ashamed to be seen with her. As if being in a relationship with her would make B'Elanna a social pariah.

Seven never voiced her complaints, though. She felt it was selfish for her to even think of such things. Perhaps it would destroy B'Elanna's reputation to be seen with her, though everyone on the crew now knew that they were at least friends. Who was she to hurt the person she cared for so much?

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 2**

****

* * *

_Four months later... _

Seven, B'Elanna, Aryn, Samantha, Naomi and Mezoti walked through Naomi's old favorite program—Flotter. Six-month old Kalila Isadora Kim, who was developmentally three years old, ran ahead of them, squealing with delight. Naomi's development had begun slowing down and at six years old, she appeared eleven. Mezoti was almost ten and she and Naomi were still best friends, and entering a phase of requesting sleepovers in each other's quarters.

Kalila froze where she stood and suddenly threw her arms out and began spinning in a circle. Her pitch-black hair flew out around her and her green eyes sparkled brilliantly. The small horn growing from the center of her forehead was translucent cerulean, the same color as her mother's, and it seemed to glow in the simulated sunlight. She trotted back to her mother on pale blue, cloven hoofs with black fetlocks that were a direct contrast to her milky white complexion.

She hugged her mother's legs, then threw herself at B'Elanna, her arms reaching, demanding to be lifted up. B'Elanna picked up the heavy-footed child, ignoring how she always got kicked and carried her on her hip. Kalila was attached to four people: Her mother and father, B'Elanna and Tuvok. No one knew why she had taken a liking to him, but she was constantly running up to him whenever she saw him and rubbing her horn against his hand. He always looked long-suffering when she came into view, but never complained.

To her, these were the most important people on the ship: Mama, Daddy, 'Lalana' and Tuvok. She always scrunched her face up carefully to pronounce his name, never making a mistake. Aryn said it was probably because Tuvok had delivered her in the turbolift when Voyager was under attack and they were trapped in the lift together on her way to Sickbay.

B'Elanna, Sam, Aryn and Seven spent a lot of time together. Seven believed that it was because children liked to play together, so naturally, the parents would come to know each other and eventually even become friends. B'Elanna, though not a parent, spent enough time with Seven and Mezoti to possibly be considered a second mother to the child. Mezoti had no qualms about this and was growing healthy and happy.

Seven had explained the nature of her relationship with B'Elanna to Mezoti and Mezoti was not really affected by the information. Seven found that slightly worrisome, wondering if the girl understood the seriousness of their relationship, but eventually she lost her concern, when she realized that Mezoti already treated B'Elanna as a second parent most of the time.

"Lalana, luk!" Seven turned her head to watch as Kalila directed B'Elanna's attention to the big blue character walking towards their group.

"Why, hello, Naomi! Hello, Mezoti! And who is this?" Flotter asked.

"This is Kalila," Naomi answered. Flotter reacted melodramatically, much to the delight of young Kalila, who clapped her hands and shrieked happily. She bounced on B'Elanna, inadvertently kicking the chief engineer's legs with her heavy feet. B'Elanna set her down and she ran to Flotter, examining him carefully. Naomi smiled at Kalila's interaction with Flotter and knew that the rapidly growing child would love the program as much as she once had.

Mezoti and Naomi exchanged looks between them, silently telegraphing the fact that they had outgrown this program. But both girls felt good about sharing with the younger child what had once been their favorite pastime. Naomi had calculated mentally and realized that in fifteen or sixteen months, Kalila would be at the same developmental age as she and Mezoti. She was developing their friendship early, so that they would have a new friend in their group next year. And the year after that, Kalila would actually be older than they and perhaps that could be interesting as well.

Mezoti had agreed with Naomi, so both of them had suggested introducing Flotter to Kalila. Naturally, there was the added benefit of making their parents proud, but the desire for more friends is what truly motivated them. So they shared their secret smile and showed their future coconspirator around the enchanted forest.

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell me you felt that way?" B'Elanna demanded. Seven had admitted to her earlier worries that B'Elanna was ashamed of her and now that same half-Klingon was furious. "I could never be ashamed of you! I'd kill anyone who made even the slightest slur against your name!" Seven flinched inwardly at the volume of B'Elanna's voice. A year of experience told her that B'Elanna wasn't really angry, but it was still difficult for her to convince herself of the fact.

It was their one-year anniversary and both wore the same dresses that they had worn on this day last year. They were in B'Elanna's quarters enjoying the same meal, but this was not the same conversation that they had shared.

"Don't you know how much I love you?" B'Elanna yelled. Seven's eyes widened.

"You love me?" B'Elanna stopped. It had never occurred to her that Seven might not know how she felt. Her hearts pounded in her chest and tears burned behind her eyes. B'Elanna went to her knees in front of Seven and took her hands.

"Don't you know that? Haven't I ever said so?" Her voice had gentled, no trace of the former fury remaining.

"I suppose I knew, but no. You have never declared your feelings in that way. It has made me... doubt." Seven sat stiffly, a fine tremor running through her body in the fear that B'Elanna might take back her words, and from the joy that she had spoken them.

"How could we go all this time and never say 'I love you?' "

"I do not know. I do love you, Lanna." B'Elanna's eyes closed and she lowered her head into Seven's lap.

"Oh, god. We never have said it." B'Elanna grabbed Seven's hands tightly and looked up into her deep blue eyes. "I love you, Seven. I love you like I've never loved anybody in my life. You are my light, my hopes and dreams. The very breath that I breathe to live is through your lips." Seven pulled B'Elanna into her lap, holding her close.

"I love you as well," Seven said, expressing a torrent of emotions in five words. Their mouths met, warm and giving, an exchange of silk, melting together. Seven's hand roamed to the back of B'Elanna's neck, running her hands through the newly straightened hair. Her own curled around B'Elanna's loving fingers and slipped down in front of her shoulders.

B'Elanna's hand brushed up Seven's body, sliding over Seven's soft breasts and teasing the reactive peak under the cloth. Seven moaned quietly and sank into B'Elanna's caress, finding her own way to B'Elanna's chest. Her hand rested on B'Elanna's ribs and her thumb stroked the underside of B'Elanna's breast. B'Elanna twitched and her breath came in soft pants.

After holding B'Elanna in suspense for a few moments, Seven let her hand glide over the top of the other woman's breast, feeling her nipple straining at the material as though it would meet Seven's gentle hand just by will alone. B'Elanna let her hand roam to Seven's knee and slid it slowly, gently upward. Seven froze as waves passed through her body and the muscle in her thigh twitched, crying out for more.

Seven watched B'Elanna's hand disappear under her skirt and her eyes closed as the tender flesh of her inner thigh was caressed. Warm, careful fingers slid up and brushed the outside of Seven's panties and Seven jerked away, standing and apologizing. Making excuses to leave, she half ran for the door. B'Elanna beat her there.

"What is it Seven? If you're not ready, all you have to do is say so. But please, talk to me. Don't just run away and leave me wondering what I did wrong." Seven felt frantic, her heart pounding in her chest, her body throbbing with a need that frightened her. An overwhelming fear took hold of her and she forced herself to appear calm and composed.

"I regret that I cannot do this, B'Ela—Lieutenant." Seven reverted to her title, trying to push her away in a panic. "Ever. Therefore, I am terminating our relationship." With that, Seven flew out of B'Elanna's quarters, running to the turbolift.

B'Elanna watched Seven flee and stood there, stunned. She closed her mouth after a moment and walked back to the couch in a daze. She looked around at what had started out as a perfect evening and ended in a disaster. Tears welled up behind her eyes and she grabbed the back of the couch. A moment later, it was upended. Her coffee table flew against the doors and anything she could find, she attacked in a tearful rage.

She didn't understand and her mind reeled as the room spun around her. She fell in the mess she had created, unable to do anything but feel. Her head began to pound and she hit the floor as hard as she could, until it felt as if she was going to break her wrists, then she stopped. She grabbed a nearby padd and just as she was about to fling it, words poured into her mind that she decided to write down.

"Love is an eternal wellspring of hope...it is also the pool in which I drown." She looked at what she had written, then threw it against the wall with such force that something inside the supposedly indestructible device snapped and the data stored within was lost. She stood, then fell over herself, forcing herself up again and ran into her bedroom, where she flung herself down on the bed.

* * *

Seven barely staggered into Cargo Bay Two before she collapsed. As the doors slid shut, she issued a command for them to lock.

How could B'Elanna know or understand? She hadn't been a drone for eighteen years. The brief time that she had been assimilated hadn't given her anything approaching an idea of what it was like in the Collective, especially since she had been, for the most part, shielded from the hive mind.

Everything that might remind the drones of why individuality was more appealing was taken from them. Anything pleasurable they might associate with sex had been ripped down to the simple association of 'sex is for procreation.' Even love was broken down to become a weakness, a malfunction, a disease.

Seven knew what it was to be aroused, she felt it every time B'Elanna touched her. She just didn't know how to explain that the Collective removed all mating desire from its drones, that even though she still had that desire... Seven's body shook with barely controlled sobs. Tears burned down her face and she curled up into a ball on the floor.

What if she couldn't feel anything because of the borg 'enhancements' to her body? What if B'Elanna hated her for not being able to experience the same pleasure as she? What if she couldn't pleasure B'Elanna? Seven's mind swarmed with questions and self-doubt as she cried on the cold deck of the cargo bay

The Cargo Bay—just another reminder that she was different. That she was a Borg that only needed the most utilitarian accommodations made for her. Seven could no longer hold in the sobs and her voice broke in the silence of the empty room, her hands trying unsuccessfully to cover her face, shaking violently while in B'Elanna Torres' quarters, heart-broken wails issued, contained by unfeeling walls and bulkheads.

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 3**

****

* * *

For days, Seven avoided B'Elanna like the plague. Mezoti complained that she missed the half-Klingon, but Seven just wasn't ready to face her yet. B'Elanna worked. She didn't eat or sleep, she just worked. When she was forced to leave Engineering under her people's protests that she needed sleep, she found something to repair. Anywhere but Astrometrics or Cargo Bay Two. If she stopped for even a moment, she began crying and felt a hopelessness that completely enveloped her and dragged her into fitful bouts of sleep.

Seven regenerated. Completely opposite B'Elanna's method, she worked only when she had to and regenerated the rest of the time. When the computer refused to let her regenerate anymore, she lay on the cargo bay floor and tried to sleep. Eventually, she was able. The first time she fell asleep, it was dreamless and short. She awoke feeling more tired than ever. But soon, she was sleeping seven or eight hours added onto her normal eight hours of regeneration.

Mezoti was worried about her mother. She no longer supervised her as rigorously as she used to and Mezoti had gone to sleep alone for three nights before practically moving in with Naomi. Sam Wildman asked Mezoti if anything was wrong with her mother and she replied that she didn't know. She described her neglect and Seven's recent behavior, which worried Samantha even more.

In fact, it worried her enough to bring her to Cargo Bay Two, where she stood, debating whether or not to just walk in. Finally, she decided to just enter, figuring that if Seven was as depressed as Mezoti said, then she might not respond to her door. She froze at the entrance to the cargo bay.

Seven's biosuits, once hidden neatly away in closets, were strewn about the floor, making it impossible for Same to enter without stepping on one. She walked into the cargo bay to find Seven asleep on the floor. At first she panicked and ran to Seven, afraid something was wrong, but when she saw the even breathing and twitching eyelids, she relaxed. She knelt by Seven and shook her shoulders, delicately.

Seven's eyes slowly opened, breaking the seal of sleep sand she had formed. She looked around, wondering what had awoken her and found the concerned face of Samantha Wildman.

"Hello, Sam." Seven said groggily, sitting up. She looked around at her space and suddenly felt embarrassed. "I apologize for the disorder."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. For the past six days, Mezoti has been sleeping with Naomi, did you know that?" Seven's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I apologize. I did not realize that she was intruding—"

"She's not intruding, Seven. I don't have a problem with her at all. It makes both Naomi and her happy, but she's also worried. She doesn't know why her mother isn't there anymore, she's scared that you've grown tired of her."

"I could never grow tired of Mezoti," Seven defended herself, feeling hurt.

"I know that and so do you. But Mezoti hasn't had a full-time mother since the Borg kidnapped her. And suddenly, her first dependable mother has fallen into a depression that has left her alone. You used to help her with her schoolwork, now I do; you used to tuck her in at night, now I do. I don't know what is bothering you, Seven, but I came here to tell you that your little girl misses you. Frankly, so do I. I haven't seen you in at least as long as Mezoti.

"Aryn has been asking about you, too. In a week, Kalila is going to begin kindergarten studies. Seven, this has been going on for almost two weeks, now. No one has seen B'Elanna, either. At least, not socially. She's always working and doesn't talk beyond what's needed to get the job done. If something has happened, then you need to talk about it, not just sleep your life away." Seven sat through the monologue, her heart beginning to race as soon as she heard B'Elanna's name and by the end, she was trembling from fighting tears.

"I do not know what to say." Seven confessed.

"Well, why don't you start with what happened that has you so down?" Seven looked down at the deck plating and debated on whether or not to tell Samantha.

"I terminated the romantic relationship between Lieutenant Torres and myself."

"Why?"

"It… is very personal."

"Did she hit you? Did you fight too much?" Seven's head shot up and she interrupted Sam.

"No!" She looked back down at the floor. "I simply have… unresolved issues that I feel would make our relationship stagnate. I felt that was not fair to either the Lieutenant nor myself, therefore I ended our relationship." Sam rubbed her face, sighing.

"Seven. I can't tell you what to do with you life, especially your love life, but I can tell you that whatever issues you have, they can't be enough to ruin the love you and B'Elanna share. Yes, share. No past tenses here, it's obvious that you two aren't over each other and that you probably never will be. You're killing yourselves over something that you should simply talk over."

"But what if she rejects me?" Seven asked Sam, the terror plain in her eyes. Sam watched as Seven began shaking violently and she couldn't stand to see it. She hugged the taller blonde to her and rubbed her back.

"I don't think that she will. But if she does, what have you got to lose?" She held Seven at arms length. "Don't you think that she's hurting just as much, maybe more because she doesn't know _why_ she was rejected?" Seven's eyes grew wide once again.

"I had not considered that."

"I didn't think you had. Look, why don't you do both of yourselves a favor and find B'Elanna. Talk to her and give your relationship another chance." Seven nodded vigorously and stood.

"Thank you, Samantha." Sam stood and smiled.

"Go get her." Seven nodded again and fled the Cargo Bay. Once she was gone, Samantha looked around at the mess. She sighed and, unable to help herself, began cleaning up the clothing, glad that Neelix had offered to babysit.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 4**

****

* * *

Seven couldn't find B'Elanna. Engineering didn't know where she was; they told Seven that she was in her quarters. The computer had confirmed it, but all Seven found in B'Elanna's quarters was her commbadge. She was heading to Astrometrics to use the ships sensors to locate B'Elanna. On her way, she ran Janeway.

"Captain." Seven greeted.

"Seven, hold on a minute, I need to talk to you." Seven impatiently checked her internal chronometer and shook her head.

"Another time, Captain. I regret that I am in a hurry."

"To do what, exactly?"

"Captain?" Seven realized that the tone in Janeway's voice was displeased.

"I have had several complaints. You have not been putting in time with Icheb. Every time that Engineering asks you to help them, you claim to have something more important to do and I've had reports that you have been short-tempered with everyone around you for at least a week now."

"It is a personal matter, captain," Seven said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Personal? Well as happy as I am that your personal life has been thriving lately, you should know how I feel about letting personal matters get in the way of your duties."

"And what are my duties?" Seven snapped irritably.

"Excuse me? Astrometrics—"

"Correct. The Astrometrics Lab is my responsibility. And I have not neglected it. I am not assigned to Engineering and therefore, I expect that if my duties in _Astrometrics_ are more pressing, then I should be expected to make that my priority." Seven ended hotly.

Kathryn spun on her. "I have reviewed your 'priorities,' Seven and have not seen one that was more important than the assignments you were requested to—"

"Requested, captain. Not ordered. However, if you wish to reassign me to being under control by Engineering, then by all means, do so. But right now, I am not on duty and I _do_ have an urgent matter to attend to. So, if you will excuse me..."

"No, I will not. Seven, I don't know what your problem is and right now, I don't care. You will not speak that way to either myself or a member of my crew."

"Am I not a member of that crew?"

"Yes! And that is why I expect you to show me and your fellow crewmates a certain measure of respect!" Kathryn's eyes darkened dangerously as she fumed at the former drone. Seven was about to erupt when she noticed the hurt that was also in those eyes. Hurt she had put there. When the captain had first stopped her, her eyes had been concerned for her. Seven fought the emotions seething inside of her and forced herself to be calm.

"I... apologize, Captain. I truly do have an important matter that I must take care of, I believe that is the reason I am being so short with you. I did not mean to injure you," Seven said softly. Kathryn was taken aback by the sudden change in mood. She realized how hard it must have been for Seven to say what she had, so she tried another approach.

"What is the matter?" Kathryn asked and Seven sighed.

"I am unable to locate Lieutenant Torres."

"Well, I'm surprised that you're looking for her, considering your recent behavior; don't think I didn't notice. Is B'Elanna the reason you've been avoiding Engineering?"

"Yes, but not for the reason that you may believe."

"Then why?" Kathryn looked at Seven with wide, anxious eyes. Seven sighed and relented.

"We have been involved."

"Involved? Involved in what?" Janeway looked at Seven and immediately understood. "Oh," was all she could think of to say.

"I recently ended our relationship due to personal reasons and was not able to adapt to the loss of our... companionship. I was brought to my attention that I have been acting... 'out of character' and suggested that I discuss my dilemma with B'Elanna instead of continuing my... inappropriate behavior."

"Sounds like good advice," Kathryn said kindly. Seven nodded.

"But now, I am unable to locate B'Elanna. She is not wearing her commbadge, therefore I was going to use the refined sensors in Astrometrics to locate her."

"You do that. And Seven—next time, remember that you can talk to me anytime you want. I miss our games of Velocity."

"As do I, Captain." Janeway smiled at Seven and she returned it. For a moment, Kathryn was startled at how naturally Seven was now smiling, then she gave her all the help she could:

"Good luck."

"Thank you, Captain." Seven resumed her hurried walk as soon as the captain disappeared down the corridor. Once she reached Astrometrics, she broke into a run. There, laying in front of an open computer terminal, was B'Elanna. She was unconscious and the tool she was using was still on, melting the terminal panel it had fallen next to. Seven shook B'Elanna, but quickly realized that there was something definitely wrong.

The young half-Klingon was too light. Seven could feel all the bones in her back as she scooped her up into her arms.

"B'Elanna, please wake up," Seven begged, feeling for B'Elanna's pulse. It was there, weak and thready, but she didn't seem to be breathing correctly. Seven hit her commbadge and spoke harshly into it. "Medical emergency in Astrometrics."

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"Well, it's fairly plain to me," the EMH told Seven and the captain, "That she's malnourished and exhausted. Apparently, she's been working nonstop for the past two weeks, without even breaking for food or sleep. I've given her a hypo of nutritional supplement and proteins, as well as worked to raise her blood-sugar level. But there's only so much I can do. She needs food, sleep and a warm bath."

"Bath?" Seven asked.

"Certainly you noticed that she hasn't stopped to shower, either?" The doctor tried to look delicate about it. Seven frowned. She hadn't noticed any offensive odor, but she did admit, at least to herself, that B'Elanna did smell stronger than usual. She just did not find it unpleasant.

"I'll see to it." Seven promised. The doctor looked at her with surprise, then brightened into a smile.

"Why thank you, Seven. I've noticed that your social skills have improved immensely, but I must admit to being surprised, in a pleasant way," he quickly added. "That you'd show such care for a fellow cremate."

"She is more than a 'fellow crewmate,' Doctor. She is my friend." The doctor looked as if he would go beyond the physical human limit of smiling with that comment. Seven raised her eyebrow, then walked from the doctor's office to the recovery area. She slowly approached B'Elanna, hands clasped behind her back, and watched as the half-Klingon beauty turned her head toward Seven.

"Hi," B'Elanna whispered. Seven felt anger burn up inside of her for what she had done to the person she loved. B'Elanna looked frail and unhealthy. Seven wanted nothing more than to go to the cargo bay and sleep.

"You could have killed yourself." Seven hadn't meant to be so blunt, but her anger prevented her from the niceties she had worked so hard at. B'Elanna glared at her, showing that _her_ anger was just as potent, no matter how weak her body may be.

"I don't need a lecture." B'Elanna rolled her head away from Seven, refusing to look at her.

"I have volunteered to take care of you." Seven announced. B'Elanna still didn't look at her. Seven leaned in, putting one hand on B'Elanna's shoulder. "I am sorry. It was inconsiderate of me to end our relationship without telling you why I..." Seven trailed off. B'Elanna slowly returned to looking at Seven. "I was... afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" B'Elanna asked, frowning.

"I do not wish to discuss it so... publicly. May we talk about it in your quarters?"

"I don't know that I want you taking care of me." B'Elanna hissed. Seven stood, but before she could run away, B'Elanna allowed her face to soften. "You hurt me."

"Ahem." Both women turned to the doctor as he entered. "Is there a problem, ladies?" B'Elanna sat up and slowly swung her legs off the side of the bed.

"Just leaving." B'Elanna said, throwing her weight onto Seven, who caught her, easily. Seven let B'Elanna lean on her as the exited Sickbay, but as soon as they were past the doors, B'Elanna jerked away. She staggered for a moment, but stood her ground. "You hurt me."

"Yes," Seven agreed, lowering her gaze to the deck, unable to meet B'Elanna's eyes. "If it is any consolation. I am not unaffected."

"Unaffected? Seven, I don't know what happened that night, why you ran out on me and it's killing me trying to figure out what I did wrong! Why I suddenly wasn't good enough for you—"

"You? It is that _I_ am not good enough for _you._ I could not continue to pretend that I was."

"Didn't we already have this talk?"

"I am not good enough because I cannot give as much to you as you give to me."

"What do you mean?" B'Elanna asked, leaning against the wall.

"May we please have this conversation in private?" B'Elanna was about to argue when she realized how rarely she had heard Seven say 'please.'

"Alright." They walked in silence all the way to the turbolift and said nothing on the ride up to deck three. Once the turbolift stopped and opened, they glanced at each other and B'Elanna stepped out, taking angry strides to her quarters. She stood just inside her door and waited for Seven to enter. Seven walked in like a child walking into a punishment. "Tell me." B'Elanna commanded.

So Seven did. Every thought that went through her mind, every doubt and fear. B'Elanna softened with every word, until she was holding Seven in her arms, trying to soothe the shaking blonde.

"Stop holding it in, Seven." B'Elanna said and Seven let go. With every shake of Seven's shoulders, with every sob, B'Elanna felt as if her heart was breaking. But she held on, rocking Seven in her arms, letting her spill out her fears and insecurities for the first time. She held Seven long after she had stopped crying and just rocked her, soothing her. Seven fell asleep like that and B'Elanna marveled at how beautiful it made her, how peaceful she looked.

Seven didn't sleep long. Just as B'Elanna began to doze, Seven stirred restlessly. "Hello, sleeping beauty." B'Elanna greeted. Seven looked at B'Elanna, then around at the quarters and checked her internal chronometer, to make sure that she had not slept the entire night. Once she realized that she had only been asleep for seventeen minutes, she stood, bringing B'Elanna to her feet.

"The doctor recommended that you take a bath. I intend to see to it that you follow all of his recommendations until you are healthy again."

"And how are you going to make sure that I do that?" B'Elanna teased. Seven raised an eyebrow.

"I shall supervise." B'Elanna decided that this could be fun and shot Seven a challenging look. Seven cocked her head slightly in acknowledgement of the challenge, then walked into B'Elanna's bathroom. She glared at the sonic shower and turned around, marching out of B'Elanna's quarters. "Stay here," she called behind her just before the doors shut.

B'Elanna watched Seven's retreating figure, desperately curious as to what she had in mind. She sat on her couch and began falling asleep just before Seven reentered the quarters. Seven walked purposefully to B'Elanna, who watched with curiosity under half-closed eyes. So it came as a shock when Seven scooped her up into her arms and she mock-struggled for a moment, before pretending to be overwhelmed. She sighed melodramatically, then snuggled into Seven's chest.

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**!_

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts._

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Family, Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

B'Elanna must have dozed off, for when she awoke, she was naked and sitting in a steaming bath, being held up by Seven of Nine. Who was also naked, making B'Elanna certain that she had missed _something_. B'Elanna gazed at Seven's wonderful form, mostly submerged next to her. Seven smiled when she saw B'Elanna come around.

"I had been hoping you would be awake for this." B'Elanna looked sleepily up at Seven, who moved the hand that was supporting her floating body, onto the back of B'Elanna's neck. She gently tipped her back into the perfectly hot water and B'Elanna closed her eyes in joy as Seven's fingers gently worked the tangles loose from her hair. Her body floated in the warm bath, the gentle waves made from Seven's movements rocking her and removing the tension from her body.

She felt the shampoo begin lathering in her hair and bobbed to Sevens' light scrubbing. She opened her eyes and grinned at the sight before her. Seven's upper body was now revealed, giving B'Elanna a glimpse of the strawberry tipped breasts, just inches from her face. She briefly entertained reaching out and taking one into her mouth, but decided that being allowed to view them for the first time was enough for right now.

She also noticed the implants that she had felt under Seven's biosuit so many times. They were the same silver-grey color as the few that showed on Seven's face and hand daily. She glared at the faint scars from the implants that had been removed and allowed herself to roll enough to reach out and touch them with her hand. Seven froze in the water and watched her. B'Elanna looked into Seven's eyes as she traced the small scars along her ribs to the surprisingly warm implants. She followed the remnants of Seven's time as a Borg until they disappeared under the water.

Both women watched B'Elanna's hand disappear under the water. B'Elanna slid her hand off the implants to the Seven's skin. She looked up at Seven's face when she heard the other woman's sharp intake of breath. She watched Seven's closed eyes as she slid her hand down the side of Seven's leg, rolling in the water to bring her hand around to feel Seven's firm butt. Seven opened her eyes and smiled at B'Elanna, releasing a shaky laugh.

"This is not getting you clean, B'Elanna," Seven reprimanded, lightly. B'Elanna noticed that her hands were frozen, trembling, above the water. She rolled to her knees, taking Seven's hands in her own and looking intensely into the taller woman's eyes. Seven leaned in and let her lips graze B'Elanna's. They held onto each other in the water, mouths gently working against each other. Seven broke the kiss and moved B'Elanna in the water to her previous position.

B'Elanna let her finish washing the shampoo out of her hair. Seven put conditioner into the soft mane, enjoying the feel of B'Elanna's hair as it slipped though her fingers. She pulled out the body wash and began rubbing it over B'Elanna's slick shoulders, massaging away the knots and savoring the sweet smell of the soft skin. She glided her hands down one slender arm, working the liquid into foam, trying desperately to refrain from licking the water from B'Elanna's lovely neck.

She moved her hands over B'Elanna's naked body, avoiding those places she had never touched unclothed until she ran out of skin and allowed her hands to pass over B'Elanna's backside, delighting in the muscle twitches it caused in B'Elanna's thigh. She ran her hands up B'Elanna's rib cage until she was just under the warm, toffee-colored breasts. B'Elanna looked at her mischievously and leaned back, forcing Seven to follow her retreating figure. Seven grinned and chased B'Elanna, who flitted away in the pool-sized bath.

An idea suddenly struck B'Elanna as she looked around at the dimly lit cavern around her. "Computer. Increase pool depth to nine feet in the middle and enlarge by seventy-five percent. A moment later, the computer complied and the temperature started to drop. "Maintain temperature." The water warmed up immediately and B'Elanna swam easily away from Seven, who did not have any experience swimming and swam only on an instinctual level.

As she paddled around, she observed the way B'Elanna moved in the water and called up the details of swimming from her memories from the collective. Within moments, she was chasing B'Elanna in the water, trying to keep up with the athletic half-Klingon. B'Elanna disappeared under the water and Seven was hard-pressed to track her. She realized that B'Elanna was swimming in a pattern that would take her below Seven's legs and she dived down to meet her halfway. She observed the surprise on B'Elanna's face as she approached and followed her back to the surface.

"How did you follow me?" B'Elanna asked after they emerged.

"By the disturbance of the water," Seven answered, and then splashed B'Elanna. The half-Klingon shrieked, caught off guard, and then sent a spray at Seven. Laughing, they flung water at each other until B'Elanna relented, diving under the surface. Seven caught her and rolled them in the water. The contact of their naked bodies slipping against each other drove them back to the shallow end of the pool, where they stood, staring at one another.

Their breath came in pants, passion replacing the playful feelings in a wash of adrenaline. Seven scooped the long hair plastered to her chest away to her back. B'Elanna leaned back and let her head dip under water, coming back up with her own dark hair behind her head, not touching her face and shook it clean. They walked up the rock ramp that led into the bath and stood, looking at each other hungrily. Seven watched B'Elanna's skin glisten as the water rolled down it and beaded into tempting droplets. They were completely exposed, naked and dripping with the water from the pool.

"I did not mean to hurt you with the things I could not say," Seven said, looking down. B'Elanna sloshed through the water to take Seven in her arms. Seven looked at the acceptance in B'Elanna's eyes and felt as if she had fallen, though she had not moved. B'Elanna gave her a half-smile, then reached around and stroked Seven's back with tickling fingers. Seven leaned down and captured the tempting lips before her, sliding her tongue past them to taste B'Elanna's sweet mouth.

The press of their slick bodies sent shivers down both women's spines. When Seven touched one of B'Elanna's water-slicked breasts, it was a sensation that she could call up no words to describe. A decision passed through her mind and she stepped back. B'Elanna whimpered as Seven pulled away, desperate not to lose contact. But Seven looked at her logically and stated:

"We cannot continue this here." B'Elanna realized for the first time that she could see a fine tremor in Seven's lip as she tried to restrain herself. The revelation caught her off guard and Seven could see the emotions playing across her face.

"How far is this going to go, Seven?" B'Elanna needed to know. She needed to know whether she should expect to be built up until she was going to explode only to be left unsatisfied, or if Seven meant what she seemed to mean.

"As far as you want it to go… my love." Seven felt her heart slam into her throat as she spoke these words, wanting to take them back for fear that B'Elanna had not completely forgiven her for what had previously transpired. But the look in B'Elanna's eyes told Seven that she wasn't going to be hurt tonight. There was a promise that nothing would ever hurt again, if only they could just stay in each other's arms. A promise that Seven wanted to test...

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 7**

****

* * *

Seven laid next to B'Elanna in the half-Klingon's bed, her damp hair curling on the pillow as she watched her love finish removing the clothes they had replaced to walk the short distance to where they were now. Seven almost couldn't believe this was happening and the only apprehension she felt was that she would not perform well. But when she felt B'Elanna's warm body slide into the bed next to her, even that anxiety vanished.

They lay there a moment, marveling in the beauty of each others bodies, intent to just let whatever would happen, happen. Seven reached for B'Elanna first, shuddering with pleasure as their lips met, their naked forms meeting each other in a hot embrace. B'Elanna let out a soft sound of need, clinging to her beautiful partner, running her hands up and down the milky skin, marveling in the softness and tracing the remaining implants with a loving finger.

Seven found her body reactive, exploding at the slightest touch, burning and throbbing as B'Elanna explored her body, torturing her by running her hands between her breasts, to the sides and around them, everywhere but where she desperately wanted them to be. B'Elanna smiled at Seven, enjoying the looks of joy and need on her face, reveling in the softness of the pale skin.

Finally, B'Elanna stopped teasing Seven and ran her hands gently up to her breasts, feeling the weight in her hands and drawing a shaky breath of her own desire. Seven moaned breathily and B'Elanna did what she had longed to do for so long. She took Seven's strawberry and cream breast in her mouth, drawing it in as she braced one hand against the writhing blonde's ribs.

Seven didn't know what to do with her hands. She tried burying them in B'Elanna's soft, dry hair, but she couldn't seem to hold them still and she stroked the back of the dark neck, back, cheek, anything she could touch, trying to express her love and joy. A warmth began spreading in her throbbing nether regions and she longed to feel B'Elanna in the same place that was driving her absolutely mad.

Seven grabbed B'Elanna by the shoulders and flipped her onto her back. B'Elanna grinned into Seven's smirking face and ducked her head. Then, with a growl she flipped them both again and then sat triumphantly, straddling Seven. B'Elanna laid herself along the length of Seven's body and rubbed her leg against Seven's thighs, opening them and then she slid her knee to rest in the midst of the heat between Seven's legs.

B'Elanna suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to bite Seven as she lay on top, dominating the happy woman. She took Seven's hand in hers and ran her teeth along the palm, just roughly enough to satisfy her urge without breaking the skin and drew in the scent of Seven's skin. When B'Elanna looked back at Seven's face, her eyes were closed and her lips half-parted.

Seven's tongue shot out to wet her suddenly dry lips and waited impatiently for B'Elanna to finish claiming her. She needed it, in every part of her being, to know that they belonged to each other and that no one could take that away. The thought of offering the Klingon Oath occurred to her, but she wasn't sure how B'Elanna would greet the suggestion, considering her dislike of that part of her heritage. Finally, the need to seal their bond permanently won out.

The words came smoothly, if a bit accented, from Seven's lips, catching B'Elanna by surprise. Words that she had dreaded most her life suddenly became the most precious words in the universe and she accepted without a second thought. For a moment they lay, locked in each other's gazes, then B'Elanna placed her hand on the inside of Seven's thigh, gently brushing the warm blonde hairs with her thumb, causing Seven to press herself against B'Elanna's patient hand.

She pressed her hand against the soft mound, feeling the pulse beneath. Suddenly Seven's eyes opened and she started to try and turn the tables, but B'Elanna pushed Seven down firmly against the bed. She didn't struggle, but rather watched B'Elanna with all her attention riveted on the beautiful, dark face of her soon to be lover.

B'Elanna pressed her fingers along the seam of Seven's nether lips, separating them and spreading the wetness up to her aching nub. She lowered herself into the bed next to Seven, watching the blue eyes darken and lighten as though the feelings were too much for them to sort. B'Elanna didn't turn from the raw emotion she saw reflected in those eyes, but embraced it, rubbing two fingers between the folds of Seven's sex.

Seven jerked and twitched as new sensations jolted through her body, like nothing she had ever felt before. All her fears, pains and troubles vanished with the first stroke of B'Elanna's tender fingers. She felt the muscle in her lower abdomen spasm and clench and it seemed that her heart would explode as she felt B'Elanna slip inside her for the first time. She lost track of time and everything around her then, as B'Elanna's thumb took over the job her fingers had abandoned for elsewhere and it seemed as if everything but B'Elanna slipped away in a moment of deafening blindness.

B'Elanna cupped Seven's chin from behind her neck as she came. She watched Seven's first orgasm with a mixture of love, pride and an overwhelming sense of the beauty before her. As Seven cried out in abandon, it was too much for B'Elanna who followed from her own desire and from watching Seven lose herself.

When everything came back to Seven, she heard the panting of the woman she loved mixed with her own, felt their bodies pressed together in a tangle of limbs and noted the way that B'Elanna's leg was wrapped around her own in a way that made her feel strangely protected. She looked down at B'Elanna and released one of her hands to stroke the ridges on her brow, trailing her hand down to follow the line of her jaw and cup her chin to bring their lips together.

Words were more than she could bear at that moment, so she pulled B'Elanna up to lay nestled in her arms and grabbed the blanket from the floor to cover their naked bodies; to make it seem as if they were joined at more than the heart and soul. As if she needed more. Seven felt complete for the first time in her life. Not her parents, not the Collective, not the crew of Voyager had been able to give her this sense of unity.

She found her voice enough to whisper to B'Elanna, "I love you, be'nal." In her haze of passion, B'Elanna heard the words and managed, somehow, to speak them back. B'Elanna still hadn't recovered from the shock of the feel of Seven's exquisite softness, the feel of their bodies entwined, the feel of their souls brushing and their hearts beating as one. In Seven, she had found her family, her heart and her life. All in one breath, which she used to express the fewest of words for the greatest of feelings.

"I love you, too, bangwI'. Be'nal. Seven." They drifted off into sleep together, still whispering the words that their hearts were able to express with one beat. Over and over until everything faded into the night.

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 8**

****

* * *

Kathryn looked at the report in front of her and smiled. A formal request for a marriage ceremony had been placed on her desk while she was on the bridge. 'B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine, nee Annika Hansen,' the report told her, 'Hereby officially request that Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the USS Voyager, bring them together as a married couple, in one week hence.' Janeway decided that Seven must have written it, by the legal sound to the writing. B'Elanna would not have the patience and if she had written it, it would most likely just say, 'Marry us.'

She scrolled down the request of ceremony and all the necessary legal information required until she came to the last line. 'As is tradition in several cultures, including the shared heritage of Seven of Nine and B'Elanna Torres, namely Terran, The brides are to be 'given away' by their father, mother or, barring both, then a friend they consider to be a mentor or parent. It is the formal request of Seven of Nine that this person be Captain Kathryn Janeway, whom she respects and looks to as both.'

Kathryn felt tears well up in her eyes as she reread the request to make sure that she had indeed seen what she had. A surge of pride and maternal love went through her body at the words and she began writing her own formal response, accepting the duty and honor that sent tears rolling down her cheeks, to be dismissed as irritated eyes.

* * *

"Seven, I would like you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Me?"

"Yes," Aryn said, smiling.

"Why me?" Seven felt a warm feeling begin in her heart.

"Well, technically, it's supposed to be my best friend. But that's Sam Wildman and she's a wife and mother, so she can't possibly be my Maid of Honor, she'd be the Matron of Honor, but I think that she's too young for such a title. I consider you a friend, Seven, and I know that Harry likes you." Seven raised a questioning eyebrow and Aryn laughed. "Not like that! At least, not anymore. As I was saying, I consider you a friend and you fit the description for a Maid of Honor by all definitions that I've read, so I'm asking if you want to be mine."

"I would be honored." Seven had answered. The wedding had been simple, but large. The entire senior staff had attended as well as several lower ranked crew members. Neelix had catered it, Naomi had been the flower girl, Seven the maid of honor and Tom Paris the best man. Tom had been civil and courteous to B'Elanna and had been on his best behavior.

It was before Seven had adopted Mezoti, but still, the young Norcadian was present, wearing a dress that Seven had replicated for her that matched the light blue Maid of Honor dress that Aryn had picked out. Seven and B'Elanna were still not public about their relationship and didn't spend as much time together as they would have liked. Everyone had complimented Seven and told her that she and Mezoti already looked like mother and daughter.

That had pleased Mezoti so much that she had tried to dress similarly to Seven at every social gathering they had been to after.

"Seven," B'Elanna's voice finally interrupted the dream. She had been calling Seven for almost five minutes while gently stroking her face. It had seemed a shame to wake her up when she seemed so peaceful, but they both had their shifts starting soon. Seven yawned and B'Elanna felt a shiver of delight shoot through her over how cute it was.

"Good morning, B'Elanna."

"Morning Seven," B'Elanna responded, smiling widely. Seven returned her smile, hugging B'Elanna to her in further greeting.

"I have enjoyed waking up next to you these past two mornings."

"Yeah? You're gonna have the rest of your life to get bored with it, so enjoy it while you can."

"I could not imagine ever being bored by you, be'nal." B'Elanna closed her eyes and snuggled against Seven's chest.

"I love to hear you say that," she murmured happily. "But we have to go in for our shifts soon. Do you want to talk to Mezoti at lunch or dinner?" Seven sighed as reality intruded on her bliss, but her practicality wouldn't let her dwell on it.

"Lunch. We really should not put this off any longer."

"I agree. There's no telling how she's gonna react."

"She has taken our relationship well so far and obviously looks to you as a second parent. I anticipate that she will continue to do no less." Seven had never been so wrong...

* * *

"I will not accept it!" Mezoti screamed at B'Elanna.

"Mezoti," Seven spoke calmly, belying the turmoil beginning inside of her, "I do not wish to upset you. I have spoken to you several times regarding the nature of the relationship between B'Elanna and myself. You have never protested before."

"It does not matter. I do not wish for her to be my second parent." Mezoti stamped her foot in an effort to express her disapproval.

"But, Mezoti…" B'Elanna began.

"No! You are of inferior intelligence, offend my olfactory and visual senses and are incapable of telling anything but falsehoods!" Mezoti threw the fork she had forgotten to set down and ran out of B'Elanna's quarters. B'Elanna stood in shock at being called the Borg equivalent of a stupid, stinking, ugly liar. If it had been any other circumstances she would have laughed, but this was serious. Seven attempted to call after Mezoti, but it was no use.

"It started out as such a perfect day," B'Elanna stated sadly.

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

Mezoti wasn't sure where she was running to, since her mother could track her throughout the ship anywhere she might hide, but first she ran into her quarters. Once there, she began packing her belongings until she dropped the suitcase, that she had replicated for this purpose, and began crying. She did like B'Elanna, but she didn't want anyone else to take her new mother from her.

To her, it became clear that Seven was replacing her, that she didn't need Mezoti in her life now that she had a wife to spend her time with. A tiny voice in the back of her head pointed out that Seven had never sacrificed their time for B'Elanna and was trying to include her, but she argued with it that that was before they were married.

A plan finally formed in Mezoti's mind. The Ssckerellon shipit was still in Voyager's hanger bay, right next to the Delta Flyer II. She grabbed up her suitcase and ran to the turbolift as fast as she could. "Deck nine!" she yelled at it and the doors slid shut.

* * *

Mezoti snuck carefully up to the shuttle bay, hiding from the crewman on watch. The crewman was a medium-sized Bolian, but that was still too big of a challenge for the small Norcadian girl trying to evade his alert glances around. She waited until he was looking the opposite way and made a break for it. He spun, yelling at her, "Hey, wait!" but she was already in the small ship, sealing the hatch. 

She saw through a viewport as he tapped his commbadge, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She began attempting to open the shuttle bay doors through a link she established through the shuttle's cockpit. She made a small sound of triumph when the doors slowly slid open, depressurizing the bay and blowing everything that was inside, out into space. She felt a little bad for that, but was glad that the shuttles were securely moored to the deck, so they didn't go anywhere.

Except for hers. She instructed Voyager to release the moorings on her ship and she shot off into the darkness of space, leaving Voyager behind as she keyed the ship into warp.

* * *

"Captain, there has been an unauthorized shuttle launch in the shuttle bay!" Harry said, helplessly. 

"Lock a tractor beam onto her!" Kathryn was angry at herself for not immediately reacting when she had been informed of Mezoti sneaking into the shuttlebay. She should have immediately beamed Mezoti out of there, but she had stood, stupidly waiting for the next report.

"She's gone to warp."

"Damn! Lay in a pursuit course!" Kathryn sat down in her chair and collected herself before doing the only thing left to do. "Captain Janeway to Seven of Nine."

* * *

Seven was frantic. She had gone to Mezoti's room, expecting to find her there, but her room was empty and her things missing. Naturally, she looked next door at the Wildman's, but Mezoti hadn't even stopped by. Seven had searched decks two through four when she heard the captain's call. 

"Seven here. Is it about Mezoti?"

**_"Yes, Seven. She took the Ssckerellon ship and left Voyager at warp speed. I take it you already knew?"_**

"Not exactly. I was searching for her, deck by deck."

**_"We'll let you know when we catch her. Janeway out."_** Seven frowned. That wasn't good enough. She proceeded to Astrometrics, contacting B'Elanna to keep her apprised of the situation.

* * *

B'Elanna felt the eyes of her staff boring into her back as Seven finished explaining what was happening. It was obvious, as she looked around, that they all wanted to know what had happened. "Get back to work," she growled and they complied without a word. She immediately began giving the warp core her full attention, intent on catching the fast little ship.

* * *

Mezoti felt exhilarated. Never before, in her ten years, had she ever done anything so bold, so illegal. '_So foolish_,' her mind added as she saw the warp signature ahead of her. She hadn't been sure where she would run to, but she remembered a space station that Voyager had come across three weeks ago and she had figured that she would start there. 

But now she wondered if she would even make it back to Voyager.

She dropped out of warp to turn the ship around and it was there. The Ssckerellon ship loomed up on the screen in front of her, silent until it was almost on top of her. She felt a phantom pain in the hand they had severed and spun the shuttle so fast that the inertial dampeners failed and she was pressed, sickeningly, against her seat. She managed to go to warp a split second before they activated their tractor beam.

She headed for Voyager as fast as she could, noting on sensors that the other ship couldn't pick up speed as quickly as she and a gap was forming. She knew that she needed that gap if Voyager was going to let her dock and raise their shield in time to defend from the bug people.

* * *

Seven had already warned Janeway about what was happening and she had faced the ship to give Mezoti the clearest path to the shuttle bay as she could. It was now up to Mezoti to pilot the small ship into Voyager. She just hoped that the girl would be able to do it.

* * *

Mezoti turned on the braking thrusters, but she didn't know if she was coming in too fast. The ship bucked as it impacted the deck and she hit her head on the helm. When she regained consciousness, Seven was picking her up. She drifted and the next thing she knew, she was in Sickbay, the doctor was talking to her, and then she was alone until she fell asleep.

* * *

On the bridge, Captain Janeway ordered Harry to hail the other ship. Much to her surprise, they answered. 

**_"Lesser beings. What speak/desire you/lesser?"_** Kathryn flinched at the bad translation and glared at the 'lesser beings' comment before she realized that it was probably how the Ssckerellon addressed all other species. Janeway had to repress a shudder at her first look at one of the bugs. She was unsettled by the fact that, to speak, it merely opened its lower jaw and emitted sound that the computer translated, closing it when finished.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. I simply wish to make it plain that we have no hostile intentions." The Ssckerellon captain had a reddish hue, rather than the ordinary green-blue bug people that she had previously encountered. But it was also almost eight feet tall, if she could judge the smaller, green Ssckerellon that stood next to it, at six feet high.

**_"We are hostile/not. We demand reparations or we hostile will/be."_**

"Reparations?" Kathryn came to the realization that this Ssckerellon was female, judging by the tone of her voice, which the computer assigned a feminine quality. She quickly made the discovery that the males were smaller and green, while the females were larger and red, with a separate language. The colors and size denoted gender and dominance, like in several Terran species of fauna.

**_"Stolen ship/craft you/lesser have/possess."_**

"We'll give you back the ship, with our apologies, but your race kidnapped our people and to escape, they had to take the ship."

**_"Irrelevant. Ship/craft you/lesser return, we hostile/not remain. Also criminals you/lesser harbor will/shall be returned."_**

"What criminals?" Kathryn asked, beginning to get angry.

**_"Two larvae/lesser that murdered two of our people/superior." _**Kathryn was beginning to get a headache from the universal translator.

"We will give you the ship, but not the children. That is unacceptable." The Ssckerellon captain darkened to a red-violet and waved her arm, canceling the transmission. Immediately, the hostile ship began firing.

**_To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 10**

****

* * *

"...and she requires surgery." Seven looked at the Doctor in horror, no time for disbelief. "I must begin immediately if I'm to save her."

"Can you repair the damage?" B'Elanna came running into Sickbay, orders from the captain on the tip of her tongue when she heard the end of the conversation. She froze and walked tentatively up to Seven. The Doctor's eyes shifted to B'Elanna, then returned to Seven's.

"I'll be honest, Seven. It doesn't look good. I saw one injury exactly like this before," the Doctor paused. "She didn't make it. But, this is different. Mezoti has a different physiology." 'And she's not a hologram,' he added mentally. Seven was beginning to shake when B'Elanna touched her arm. The EMH looked at the women and then headed back to the surgical center, not wasting an extra second until he heard Seven's declaration.

"I shouldn't have moved her. I may have killed my daughter." Unable to return to Seven, he called back at her.

"It has nothing to do with that. Moving her was of no consequence this time. The injury is unaffected. Transporting her may have proved the unwise choice as it might have killed her instantly!" Words of comfort given, he stepped up to the child's body and began working.

"I hate to say this, especially now, Seven." B'Elanna began, but was pitched forward as the ship was hit by a blaster cannon. "But, obviously, I don't have a choice. The captain has ordered us to start up the deflector dish so that we can take care of the bug people once and for all."

"I cannot leave Mezoti." Another wave rocked the ship.

"Seven, if you don't, then we're all going to die: Mezoti, you, me, everyone. You can't help the doctor right now."

"He may need my nanoprobes." Seven couldn't leave her daughter. Not now, when she might need her the most… especially if the doctor couldn't help her. She didn't know if she could live with herself if Mezoti died alone.

"So leave some behind and let's go!" Seven had to grab a nearby biobed as the next volley hit and B'Elanna went sprawling. Seven looked down at her and helped her up. She nodded at the look in B'Elanna's eyes, feeling torn and confused, but walked through the doctor's office into the lab and grabbed a hypospray, which she filled with nanoprobes. Then, she walked back into the doctor's office and left him a note, describing what was in the hypo and left with B'Elanna.

* * *

The doctor would have been sweating if he hadn't been a hologram. This was too much like Belle, his holo daughter. He had worked for hours trying to save her, but the blood clots just wouldn't quit forming. After losing her, he had never had the heart to return to the program, though he never forgot her. Her head injury had been the one he had spoken of. It was identical to the one that Mezoti had suffered, though for different reasons.

And the scenario was playing out the same. He fixed one thing, another part of the brain started to shut down, hemorrhages starting and clots forming. His hands were moving so fast to correct for the changes that he would have appeared to be blurred or to have four arms if there had been anyone to watch. The ship's rocking didn't disturb his program, as he had aligned his matrix to be unreactive to the pitching deck so that the delicate surgery could be performed.

He wished that Seven had been able to assist, or anybody, for that matter, but she was just too close to Mezoti, it would be traumatic for her. So he worked alone, against the injury and against his own emotional pain.

* * *

"Reroute power!" B'Elanna shouted at Seven, desperate to finish repairing the damage to the deflector array, grateful that the dish was still untouched.

"It is not working. Attempting to bypass..." Seven tried to keep her mind on the situation at hand, but felt it keep drifting back to Mezoti in surgery. Despite what the doctor had said, she still considered the matter her fault. She should have called for a anti-grav stretcher, she should have anticipated Mezoti's moves, should have chased her immediately instead of giving her time to 'cool off.'

She almost started crying, but what she was doing was too important and she couldn't allow herself time for tears. That time would be later. For now, she needed to concentrate on repairing the deflector so that Voyager could disable the Ssckerellon ship.

With a click and a whir, it came back on and Seven ran with B'Elanna out of the room to the relative safety of the hall and hit her commbadge. "Go!" she yelled and heard the earsplitting shriek of the new deflector weapon being fired. She clapped her hands over her ears and saw B'Elanna do the same and watched as the half-Klingon gritted her teeth and flinched as the sound grew in intensity. She indicated that they should vacate the vicinity in case the burnout was greater than they had anticipated and B'Elanna nodded.

They were flung to the deck as the ship rocked from the explosion in the deflector room.

* * *

On the bridge, a celebratory shout went up as the final shot destroyed their enemies. Tuvok, Chakotay and Janeway were the only ones to not join in, but Chakotay and Kathryn exchanged grim smiles before listening to the damage reports flooding in from all over the ship. The reports weren't half as bad as the captain had expected and she called B'Elanna and Seven to thank them. There was a long silence in response and she asked Ensign Kim to read the damage report from deck twelve.

Another silence followed until he informed the captain that there was a hull breach in the main deflector room and that no force fields had yet to be erected to fix it. Kathryn began shaking, denying what she heard. No, it couldn't be. Not B'Elanna and Seven. She sat in her chair, feeling herself go numb. Harry continued, telling them that the entire area was a vacuum and Janeway buried her head in her hands, not believing it.

She thought for a moment that she was going to throw up, then the captain stood and just froze where she was. Images of the first times she had seen both women floated in her mind, butting heads with them, reveling in their geniuses and loving them both as daughters and friends. The thought that perhaps they had escaped finally occurred to her and she asked Harry to check for their whereabouts.

* * *

Seven covered B'Elanna with her body as debris escaped through the doors that had yet to finish closing behind them. She suddenly felt a pull towards the doors and she got up, pulling B'Elanna to her feet and ignoring the searing pain from a metal fragment buried in her shoulder and several smaller pains throughout from wreckage impacting her body, and began running with her, trying to escape the draw of the hull breach attempting to drag them out into space.

She flung them both into the turbolift and shouted "Deck five." The doors closed and the lift began its ascent.

* * *

The doctor was still working when Seven and B'Elanna walked into Sickbay, so B'Elanna sat on a biobed by Seven, who preferred to stand, and waited. B'Elanna looked down at her jacket and noticed that her commbadge was missing. She looked over and noticed that Seven's was still there, but...

"Seven!" B'Elanna walked to her and began examining her, finding the shards of metal sticking out of her body and felt tears burn at the back of her eyes. Seven looked tired and glanced down at her communicator. It was twisted somehow and she tore it off, throwing it at the wall. Crewmembers began coming into Sickbay, helping fallen comrades walk or pushing anti-grav stretchers, on which their friends laid. Some came in alone, disoriented and bleeding and B'Elanna began helping them into beds, explaining that the doctor was in surgery and that they would have to wait.

Finally, Tom Paris came in and began taking care of the more minor injuries, starting with the worst that he could fix and working down to concussions and lacerations. The first thing he did, though, was contact the captain to report that Seven and B'Elanna were safe and in Sickbay. He looked at Seven and offered to remove the smaller pieces, but she indicated that he should work on the other patients first. He stood reluctantly for a moment, then seeing that she wouldn't give, moved to the next patient. He finally came back to her and began treating her wounds as best he could, but had to leave in at least two pieces for fear of starting a hemorrhage.

He took out the biggest piece, much to B'Elanna's relief and ran a dermal regenerator over the skin it had penetrated and let her pull her biosuit back up, over her torso, when he was finished. He told her that the doctor would have to finish what he had started, but that she would be okay for the time being.

Sickbay emptied of lesser casualties and still, the doctor worked on Mezoti. Seven stood outside the surgical area, worry etched into her features as though she could never smile again if he didn't fix Mezoti, and soon. After what seemed like an eternity, the EMH emerged from surgery, looking grim.

"Seven," he began quietly.

"No! Repair her!" Seven cried, her deep voice breaking with pain. The doctor looked up and immediately tried to calm her down while B'Elanna hugged Seven from behind, resting her head between the taller woman's shoulder blades reassuringly and avoiding her injuries.

"Seven! There is no need to get hysterical. I am trying to tell you that I have stopped the bleeding and that, though it's a slim chance, I believe Mezoti just might pull through." Seven was so relieved that she grabbed the hologram in a bear hug and almost didn't hear his request. She let him go.

"What?"

"She's asking for you."

"She is conscious?"

"Yes, but for me to finish repairing the damage, I would like to reprogram some of your nanoprobes."

"I anticipated that and extracted a sizable amount that you can find in your office."

"Excellent. Now go in there, Seven. She needs you. And believe me, if this doesn't work, you'll want this time together." Seven fought tears, nodded and walked to Mezoti's bed. She repressed a cry at the sight of the wound on the child's head. Though mostly covered by a metal band, some of the swollen, red flesh crept down as far as Mezoti's eyelid, visible to Seven's concerned eyes.

"Mother?" Mezoti asked, looking about as though she couldn't see. Seven waved a hand over her eyes and realized that this was the case. Tears streamed down her face as the full horror of the child's situation hit her, but she took Mezoti's reaching hand and forced her voice to be calm.

"I am here."

* * *

The doctor took only a brief moment to collect himself before diving into the process of reprogramming the nanoprobes. They would perform the difficult task of repairing the delicate nerve pathways in Mezoti's brain before they shut down permanently and she went forever blind or worse, relapsed and died. He soon found out that his first prognosis had been optimistic, as Mezoti's condition worsened even further than Belle's had. Miraculously, he had been able to stabilize her, seemingly at the last second.

The child didn't have the ever-replenishing supply of nanoprobes that her adoptive mother carried, but rather, a finite, dying set that had never completely formed, most likely due to her premature emergence from the Borg maturation chamber. Only enough remained to maintain the few Borg systems she had, including her assimilation tubules, which didn't work correctly in the first place. He estimated that they would be rejected when she ran out of nanoprobes, though he could not predict what the outcome of that would be.

He glanced up to estimate how many patients he would have to treat next and counted eight. He sighed, then returned to the task at hand, reminding himself that there was only one of him to go around. He finished just as B'Elanna came rushing in, calling "Doctor!"

He grabbed the hypo and ran after her to Mezoti, who was seizing violently. He injected the nanoprobes into her neck, hoping that they would be enough, because he had done all he could and that was more than any humanoid doctor could do in his place. Mezoti slowly stopped jerking and lay still. He monitored the readings on her brain activities and watched helplessly as the probes did their work, seeming too slow to the doctor, who watched Mezoti's life signs begin to fade.

He called Seven for a cortical stimulator and found it in his hand almost before he could finish asking for it. He attached it to the child's temple and waited for the right moment to activate it. The monitor began a whine and he pressed the control that triggered the device. Mezoti jumped from the shock, but instantly stabilized. He wanted to cheer as he watched all her brain levels return to normal, evidence that the nanoprobes had done their job and that Mezoti was going to recover.

He looked, smiling, at Seven and once she realized what that meant, she hugged him again. Then she turned to B'Elanna and grabbed her up, hugging her as tightly as she could without breaking bones. B'Elanna let out a squeak, but hugged back as best she could. They both looked at the unconscious form of Mezoti, then at each other and said in unison:

"We need to talk."

**_To be continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 11**

****

* * *

Mezoti woke up to see her mother standing watch over her. Seven smiled at her and she tried to smile back, so happy just to be able to see again. When she had last regained consciousness and the world was dark, she had been more frightened than she had ever been, even more so than when she had been assimilated or held captive by the Ssckerellon.

"Mama?" She asked with a hiccup.

"I am here."

"I'm sorry." She felt her mother's arms enfold her as the tears began to fall. "I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble. I'm sorry I stole the ship. I'm sorry—"

"Shh..." Seven whispered and stroked Mezoti's hair reassuringly. Mezoti laid back in the bed and finally managed to smile. They sat that way for a while, then Seven decided to break the silence. "B'Elanna and I have decided to postpone the engagement."

"For how long?"

"Eight years. The amount of time it will take you to reach adulthood. We do not wish to be married if you are uncomfortable with it. I do not wish to make your life unhappy. I love you too much." Mezoti suddenly felt overwhelmed by her own selfishness.

"I hate myself."

"What?" Seven asked, alarmed at Mezoti's shifting moods.

"I am selfish. I do not wish for you and Lieutenant Torres to postpone your engagement. You're already married by Klingon tradition."

"We decided to talk to you before we did, but we were planning on enacting a divorce ritual."

"No! Don't, please. I love you, mother, and I love Lieutenant Torres. I am not opposed to your union any more. I was just..." She rolled her head to the side, not able to meet her mother's eyes. Seven gently reached out and turned her head back.

"You were just what?"

"I don't know. Jealous, I suppose. I was afraid that you were tired of me and that you were getting married because you were bored."

"I am not getting married because I am bored. I am getting married because I love B'Elanna with all my heart and I thought that she would be a good parent for you. Perhaps even a balance for my inadequacies." Mezoti's eyes widened.

"You feel inadequate, as well?" Seven smiled a little.

"Yes." Mezoti squeezed her mother's hand.

"Then you still love me? Do you need me?" Mezoti almost frowned. She had not planned to ask that.

"Yes and yes. Of course I do, Mezoti."

"Then can I be your maid of honor?" Seven laughed and hugged Mezoti.

* * *

The wedding was postponed for two months. When the happy day finally arrived, all the guests seated in the holodeck could hardly wait. Seven and B'Elanna had programmed the wedding program to be held outside under a blue sky in the middle of a small field surrounded by trees. All the guests sat in white folding chairs with intricate designs carved into the backs. A long, red carpet led up to the altar under an arched trellis with roses growing over it. Captain Janeway smiled from behind that altar.

Neelix was almost hopping out of his seat, much to the annoyance of Vorik, who had the unfortunate luck to be sitting next to him. Across from them, Harry sat with his arm around Aryn, who purred contentedly against his shoulder. Vorik had arrived late and didn't have any other choices available to him. Many more people were dispersed throughout and all of the seats, excluding those of the wedding party, were now filled.

Finally, the music began and the first member of the wedding party emerged from the holodeck entrance. Kalila was wearing a ruffled blue dress and flinging flower petals everywhere from her forever refilling flower basket and beaming with exuberance. She all but skipped, nearly upsetting the delicately placed wreath of white and pink flowers in her raven hair. She was still excited from her first birthday party the day before and a second party was almost more than her six-year aged self could handle. She plopped into her parents' laps as she reached the end and everyone's attention moved down to the bridesmaids.

Mezoti began, as the maid of honor, wearing a pink dress that matched the one that Naomi, the sole bridesmaid, wore. They walked side by side down the aisle, followed by B'Elanna on Chakotay's arm. He walked her to the altar, then stepped back, preparing himself for the duty and honor of giving B'Elanna away. B'Elanna was wearing a flowing red gown and veil, in honor of her Klingon heritage, though the gown was of a Human style.

Finally, Seven emerged on Tuvok's arm. She looked beautiful with her long, blonde hair styled in ringlets from on top of her head and falling down in back, under the veil. Her dress was snow white and looked dreamlike and made her appear to be walking inside an iridescent cloud. Tuvok walked her halfway, then took a seat, allowing her to walk the rest of the way by herself.

It was obvious to all assembled that B'Elanna and Seven had eyes for none but each other. They took hands at the altar and looked through their veils into each other's eyes. The didn't really hear the captain speak of days gone by, of captain's duty, but both looked at her when she mentioned the time-honored tradition of giving the brides away. Both she and Chakotay performed their duties with smiles and a few words of love.

Kathryn continued until she reached the Vows. Then she read both the human version and a translated Klingon version. Afterwards, she asked the women if they had anything to add. Both shook their heads, unable to express their love in words, for none were adequate enough. But their eyes spoke volumes from behind their veils.

The next thing that Janeway moved to was the rings. Each slipped the specially replicated rings on the other's finger with the words: "With this ring, I thee wed." No one but the two speaking those words knew how hard it had been for them to decide on the old promise. Finally, the captain asked if anyone held any objections. Briefly, B'Elanna's gaze flitted to Tom, but he just smiled at her. Tears of joy glistened in her eyes as she looked back at Seven and the next thing they knew, the captain made the final declaration.

"With the power vested in me, as a captain of Starfleet in the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the bride." Seven and B'Elanna reached out simultaneously to remove the other's veil and locked gazes as they sealed the bond with their first public kiss.

* * *

Seven carried B'Elanna across the threshold of their new quarters. B'Elanna laughed joyously and Seven felt euphoric. B'Elanna tried to escape to look around, but Seven would have none of it. She carried B'Elanna al the way into the master bedroom and plopped her down on their new bed. It was Seven's first bed on Voyager, and the first bed, for both of them, to be shared in marriage.

B'Elanna crawled to the head of it and turned around, challenging Seven playfully. Seven grinned and gave chase. B'Elanna darted away, but was caught, much to her delight and enveloped in Seven's strong arms. She snuggled against Seven's chest and sighed happily. Then she sat up and glared down at Seven's dress.

"That's gotta go." She began attacking the fastenings, with Seven batting away her hands, trying to save the beautiful dress. Seven hopped off the bed and stripped quickly while B'Elanna watched in amusement, her head propped up on her hand as she lay in the bed on her side. Seven hung the dress carefully in their new closet, the first garment to be hung there. She stopped and smiled, wearing nothing but her white, silk slip. B'Elanna noticed her caught in the moment, just standing there and she stalked her from behind.

Seven stood innocently, not noticing B'Elanna's movements until she was grabbed up from behind and flung carefully onto the bed. She laughed as B'Elanna pinned her and gave the happily growling Klingon a kiss on her perfect nose. B'Elanna wiggled her nose in response and Seven laughed again, almost giddy with delight.

"What about your dress?" Seven asked. B'Elanna looked down and shrugged.

"We can work around it," she joked. Seven raised and eyebrow and B'Elanna saw what was coming in the mischievous glint of her love's eyes. She shot off the bed to undress before Seven ripped her dress off. Seven pouted, sticking out her full bottom lip and widening her eyes. B'Elanna froze, captured by the cuteness of it and unable to move. Seven grinned and was standing beside B'Elanna within the second.

The dress somehow managed to survive to be tossed onto a hanger in the closet along with Seven's. B'Elanna stood in her red, satin slip and danced playfully for Seven's benefit. Seven walked over to B'Elanna and looked at their contrasts. She stopped B'Elanna to admire the way their skin seemed to glow against each other, B'Elanna's the color of the softest caramel and Seven's, fresh milk. She closed her eyes for a moment, burning the image in her mind, though she would never forget it anyway.

B'Elanna reached up to Seven's face, cupping her jaw in her hands and smiled. Seven opened her eyes and returned the smile. Then she took one of B'Elanna's hands in her own and wrapped her other arm around B'Elanna's waist. They danced in each other's arms, hearing the music in their minds and just enjoying the moment, locking it forever into their memories.

The dance eventually led them to the bed, where B'Elanna dipped her taller partner onto the soft blanket. Seven scooted up as B'Elanna crawled onto the bed after her. They finally relaxed once Seven's head hit the pillow and B'Elanna finished stretching out between her legs. B'Elanna lay there, her head on Seven's chest, listening to her heart beat and feeling her own hearts take up the rhythm. They pounded in unison for a moment, then went their separate ways, as B'Elanna's beat faster naturally.

Seven watched the beauty on her chest and felt her entire body react, her heart speeding up, her blood coursing fast and hot through her body and the throb that began to welcome the hip that rested between her legs, pressed against her most sensitive area. B'Elanna looked up, love and lust burning in her dark eyes and Seven pulled her up into a kiss. Their lips were parted by searching tongues and quick, needy breaths. Hands began exploring each other's bodies and within minutes, both had shed their slips and panties.

B'Elanna started moving down Seven's body, placing kisses wherever she could. The hollow of her neck, her chest, each nipple (this she paid a little more time to), Seven's various implants, her belly button, and each hip, finally resting in one of those smooth hollows, running her fingers through Seven's silky fluff.

Seven looked down at B'Elanna, wondering what she was up to. She watched as B'Elanna skipped down to kiss her inner thighs and as her body felt like it burst into flames, she still managed to continue watching, curiously. B'Elanna paused with her mouth perilously close to Seven's throbbing nub and inhaled, looking lost in a moment of joy. Then her tongue flicked out and Seven was unable to hold herself up any more. Her back arched and she felt a desperate joy at the softness of B'Elanna's tongue.

B'Elanna shot her tongue out, starting with quick short flicks and working into long, sure strokes. She was rewarded with Seven's moans and delighted that Seven was so vocal about what she was feeling. Seven called out her name and she moved her tongue in circles, relishing the taste and scent of Seven's skin and juices. She found ways to move her tongue that finally drove Seven over the edge and she reveled in the orgasm, moving up to hold Seven once it was over.

She watched as Seven experienced shudders of pleasure once it was over and she hugged the beautiful blonde tightly. B'Elanna stroked Seven's hair, running her fingers through the soft, damp curls lovingly. Seven lay there, recovering for minutes and B'Elanna enjoyed every second of it. When Seven finally came around, she found B'Elanna smiling at her.

"I love you," she whispered. B'Elanna whispered it back and hugged Seven ferociously. Seven hugged back, just as hard and then she looked into B'Elanna's eyes. "Why do you always get to go first?" she asked.

"Because this is so new for you. I want to make it last as long as I can."

"Well, then, I guess it's my turn." B'Elanna grinned.

"Oh, is it?" Seven frowned at B'Elanna's teasing. B'Elanna suddenly stood and grinned, wiggling her butt at Seven. Seven assumed mock outrage and reached for that lovely rear end. B'Elanna danced away, beckoning Seven with her fingers. B'Elanna made a lewd gesture and Seven made a sound of protest and pounced. B'Elanna shrieked and ran off, beginning a game that could only have a happy ending. For both parties.

* * *

Naomi laughed at the frosting that Mezoti had somehow managed to get on her nose. They were eating the leftover wedding cake that Seven and B'Elanna had granted them. Though there had only been about five pieces left of the seven tiered cake, Samantha had protested, reminding the couple that she had offered to let Mezoti sleep over and pointing out that they would never sleep if they had that much sugar in their systems. The couple waved her off, saying that they were kids and should have fun.

It was oh-three-hundred hours and the girls were wide awake. The had stretched the chocolate layer leftovers this long and were finally enjoying them. Mezoti had eaten a piece with a pink rose on it and now that rose was on her nose. Naomi fell out of bed, laughing.

"What is so funny?" Mezoti asked.

"There's a rose on your nose!" Naomi exclaimed, stressing the rhyme. Mezoti giggled, then amused them both by trying to reach it with her tongue. Samantha knocked and told them to go to sleep for the umpteenth time, but they just giggled some more. Sam walked away, muttering that she would probably be stuck with them the next couple days, too, while Seven and B'Elanna enjoyed their honeymoon. She was almost tempted not to help them reset their schedules after this, so the new couple could have that job, but decided that she could handle a couple of cranky girls tomorrow if it meant that Mezoti would finally have the two loving parents that she deserved.

That was something she hoped to some day give to Naomi. Naomi only knew her father through stories, holos and the letters he sent them from the alpha quadrant, where he eagerly awaited their return.

Naomi and Mezoti lay back down, trying to get to sleep, but they were still too hyper. Naomi rolled over and poked Mezoti, asking if she was awake. Mezoti nodded.

"Do you think that they're gonna try to have a baby?" Naomi asked Mezoti.

"I don't know. I had not considered that possibility."

"But that would be great if they did, wouldn't it? I mean, you'd have your own little brother or sister to look up to you."

"Sister," Mezoti corrected. "Unless they involve someone else, they could only conceive a girl child."

"Still, wouldn't that be great? She'd look up to you and stuff. You'd be a big sister."

"I already have one sister," Mezoti said, taking Naomi's hand. Naomi grinned.

"Yeah, but then you'd have a real one."

"I am not sure I would like that."

"Don't worry," Naomi said reassuringly. "If you ever feel overwhelmed, I'll help you. And if you're worrying that your parents won't love you as much, don't. They were willing to get a divorce because they love you, and a baby wouldn't change that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I expect that Mom and Dad will try to make another baby when we get back to the Alpha quadrant and my mom already talked to me about it."

"Is that how you knew that I was worried?"

"Partly that. Partly, 'cause I just know you that well. You're my best friend and sister." She squeezed Mezoti's hand. Mezoti fell asleep a few hours later, feeling happy and worry-free.

**_To be continued..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Paramount. As much as I'd like to say Seven and B'Elanna are mine, 'twould be a falsehood. (sigh) This story contains femslash (yup, women love women here, get used to it) so if that offends you, then read something else. Although if you've read Ghosts, the story before this one, then you're probably not offended by it if you're still reading. And if you haven't read Ghosts—**go read it**! _

_Author Notes: Sequel to Ghosts. _

Code: T7  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Original post date: Feb, 2001  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Family, Chapter 12**

****

* * *

Seven woke up the next morning and sat up abruptly, searching for B'Elanna. When she saw that the half-Klingon was sound asleep next to her, she calmed and laid down, watching B'Elanna sleep.

"I love you, Lanna," she whispered.

"Love you, too, Seven." B'Elanna whispered back without opening her eyes.

"Are you awake?' Seven asked.

"Nope, sound asleep. Don't tell the beautiful woman sharing my bed, though." A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and Seven snatched her up, holding her close. B'Elanna snuggled and made small happy noises, at which Seven laughed joyously. B'Elanna opened her eyes and peered through her lashes at Seven. "I never get tired of hearing you laugh." Seven hugged B'Elanna, who wiggled as close as she could, while Seven wrapped one long leg around hers.

"And I never tire of waking up beside you," Seven replied.

"Thank you, Seven."

"For what?"

"For making us a family. For coming aboard Voyager. For just being your wonderful self, you take your pick. I just feel like thanking you. I feel this sense of peace now that I've never felt before. It's something I've been looking for my entire life."

"And you have given me the sense of unity I have always searched for. Does this mean that everything is ending? Since we have found what we have always endeavored to discover?"

"No, Seven. This is just the beginning. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We've just ended this chapter of our lives; put together a piece of the puzzle."

"So what happens next?"

"Next," B'Elanna said, looking up at Seven, mischief in her eyes. "I'm going to make you say my name." Seven raised her eyebrow.

"Or perhaps, you shall inform everyone of mine," Seven declared, picking up on the mood. B'Elanna was more than willing to answer that challenge, as many of the officers passing by the new Torres-Hansen quarters could attest to. And so began the first day of the rest of their lives. But that's another story...

**_The End. _**


End file.
